História de Nós Dois
by Senju Yume
Summary: SongFic Matsumoto/Gin. Minha Prieira songfic e primeira do anime... Reviews Ok?


Gente essa é a minha primeira songfic e a minha primeira fic de Bleach

_Gente essa é a minha primeira songfic e a minha primeira fic de Bleach..._

_Eu quero Reviews... Afinal não dói e nem quebra o seu dedo e eu fico feliz! _

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach não me pertence, pq se pertencesse eu estaria muito rica...

_**Par: **_Matsumoto e Gin

_**Música: **_Quem de Nós dois – Ana Carolina

**História de Nós dois.**

Como sempre ele fugindo, como sempre me largando para trás sem nem se quer me dar nenhum tipo de informação, ao menos dessa vez eu o vi partir, ao menos dessa vez ele disse algo a mim enquanto ia...

**Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber...  
Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer...**

Eu amava aquele traidor, mesmo que não quizesse, na verdade isso era coisa que eu não podia escolher, apenas amava e ele? Ele nunca demonstrara nada, seus sentimentos, suas ações sempre foram frias. Sempre calculadas.

Eu sempre ficava em segundo plano, isso se estivesse nos planos dele, talvez eu tenha sido apenas mais uma pessoa passando no meio de seus verdadeiros planos.

**Se eu disser  
Que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você  
É mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir  
Da minha cara  
**

Eu posso dizer coisas que o machucariam, as vezes eu digo. Tento me convencer de que estou bem, falo a ele que não sinto falta dele, e ele sempre ri. Aquele sorriso cinico, frio... Frio não, gelado! E ele continua rindo de mim... Do que digo, do que sinto...

**Eu já conheço o teu sorriso  
Leio o teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso...**

Aqueles olhos sempre fechados... Agora eu sei, para que eu não possa ver o que ele planeja... Mas agora é tarde, eu já o leio. O sorriso que manda para mim, eu não preciso mais, não me sinto mais confortavel com ele.

**Sinto dizer que amo mesmo  
Tá ruim prá disfarçar  
Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos**

Queria, mas não posso, mentir para mim mesma é impossivel, eu o amo! Até que disfarço bem, mas quando ele poe os olhos sobre mim e sorri, eu desmorono, amo tanto ele que me repreendo quando me pego pensando nele.

Os segredos dele eu não conheço, mas ele sabe dos meu, do amor que sinto.

**No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada...  
**

Fomos tão intimos, tão ligados, agora nem amigos somos. Na verdade nunca quiz ser amiga dele, queria algo mais, porém, ele não poderia me oferecer... As raras vezes que me encontro sozinha com ele, o digo que não sinto mais nada além de pena, mas... a frase sai atravessada, ferindo a minha garganta a fazendo doer. Ando fingindo que eu o esqueci, que quando ele decidiu partir o que eu sentia foi com ele, mas, somente eu sei. Isso não é verdade!

**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro**

**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro...  
**

Quanto mais eu corro do que sinto, mais rápido os sentimentos por ele me alcançam, me jogam no chão e me fazem entender, eu não posso ficar sem ele, não conseigo viver longe dele... Me apego nas lembranças boas, dos momentos que passamos juntos quando eramos jovens e inexperientes.

**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**

Repito para mim mesma, não! Não tente trazer o passado para o presente, evite! Evite olhar para ele. Esses sentimentos sempre contrastantes, revirando a minha mente, me fazem parecer confusa e sempre que tento fugir, acabo dando de frente com ele.

**Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa...**

E sempre dou meias desculpas, para não ficar em sua presença, não posso encará-lo, porque se não eu começo e não posso parar de indaga-lo, quationá-lo do porque de me deixar, E quando ele vai falar algo prefiro não escutar, dizendo que não mais me interessa o que ele tem a me dizer, então eu saio.

**Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê o meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
O que eu já nem preciso...**

Não consigo nem sequer mentir a ele, ele me conhece tão bem. Conhece meus gestos, meu sorriso, meus olhares, Ele me decifra, da maneira que eu queria decifra-lo. Disfarço a minha dor com um sorriso, este que nem eu mesma acredito mais precisar...

**E cada vez que eu fujo  
Eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim  
É ruim demais  
Por isso que atravesso  
O teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças  
Um lugar seguro...**

Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída,  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida

Quem sou eu para negar o que sinto, quem sou eu para tentar fingir, ludibriar, mentir, enganar. Eu amo mesmo! Amo ele que me deixou sem se despedir... Doeu, doeu mais ainda o encontrar novamente, e novamente sentir que ainda o amava, que ainda o amo.

Agora Arde, Queima, Sangra, novamente ele partiu... Sempre com essa mania de trair os que nele confiavam, mania de machucar, ferir e fugir!

Ele se foi mais uma vez, justamente quando eu mais precisava dele... Ele é assim mesmo, e eu mesmo assim o amo!

"Eu te amo" – disse baixinho, enquanto ele ascendia ao grandioso céu, de modo que somente eu pudesse escutar.

--

Bem, fiz o possivel... espero que gostem da minha primeira song fic e primeira fic de bleach... Eu amo a Rangiku, ela é tão linda! -

E Então... Reviews?


End file.
